


Behind Closed Doors

by NinaJoFoster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape Recovery, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaJoFoster/pseuds/NinaJoFoster
Summary: When Riply's older foster brother rapes her again, she goes to the only officer she trusts. They are taken out of their current foster home and she is placed with the Bamms. But when Tyler shows up again, Riply loses trust in adults. Will Riply tell the Bamms or not? Will she ever let the Bamms in again? Or let anyone know what goes on behind closed doors?





	1. Prologue

"Mar!" Steffen yells as he opens the front door.

He walks into the kitchen and when he spots her he tosses his keys away. He hears them land, but is more concerned with his wife. "What's wrong?"

He asks his wife who is lying on the floor, holding her stomach as her own blood continues to pool around her. Marlena has a twisted look before Steffen hears her scream out in pain.

Steffen picks up his wife with ease and immediately dread fills his own stomach. She is 7 months pregnant shouldn't it be harder, not easier, to pick her up. He grabs his keys that he threw on the floor, and then he races to the car. The yanks the back door open and lays her across the back seat. Steffen runs back up on the porch so he can shut and lock his front door. He darts to the car, climbs into the driver's seat, and throws it into reverse.

Steffen knows he is going too fast; in fact, he is going so fast he is afraid to look at the speedometer; he knows he will get pulled over.

He does not care. All he cares about is getting to the hospital. So, when the cop throws on his blue lights and his sirens Steffen pushes the button for his emergency lights and continues racing towards the hospital, which will take a half an hour from Long Beach, CA.

Out of curiosity Steffen looks down at his dash, but instead of seeing his speed he notices that his gasoline is sitting on empty, so he gets off the interstate with the officer behind him. He quickly pulls into a gas station and gets out to pump some gas. The cop also exits his vehicle and has his hand on his gun as he walks towards him. "Look officer, I am sorry, but my wife is dying in the backseat and I need to get her to the hospital. You can arrest me after I know she is fine and safe." The cop does not say anything but instead goes to open the driver's side back door. Steffen watches as his whole demeanor changes when the cop sees his bloody wife.

"What happened?" The officer asks him concern written all over his face.

"I do not know I got home from work and I found her like this on our kitchen floor." He tells him quickly as he shoves the pump back into the holder.

"Okay," The cop says, trying to process it as

Steffen races to pay for his gas. Throwing a fifty at the cashier and telling her to keep the change. He runs back out to his car "Keep your emergency lights going and follow me." The officer says as he gets back into his cruiser. Steffen barely hears him as he races off again on the interstate. The cop easily gets in front of him and Steffen follows. All the cars get out of their way as they speed down the road.

Half an hour later they are pulling up in front of the ER at Sharp Memorial Hospital. Steffen is still trying to get out of the car when he sees two paramedics yank the passenger back door open and gently but quickly pull his wife out and place her on a stretcher. He finally manages to untangle himself from his seatbelt and rushes to catch up with the nurses. He looks at his wife and in this light she looks like a ghost. He grips her hand and it's almost ice cold. He struggles not to drop her long, slender hand.

They reach double doors and rush through. They nurse easily move her from the stretcher to a bed. They then proceeded to take her vitals, what concerns him is her blood pressure is low and they can barely feel her pulse.

A nurse gently touches his arm and Steffen realizes she has been trying to speak with him but he wasn't paying attention. HE looks up at the nurse, "Sorry." He simply says.

"Let's step out for minute," The nurse says as she takes a few steps out of the room. Steffen follows her silently with a small nod of his head. "So," She starts off," Tell me what happened."

"I do not know I got home from work and I found her like this on our kitchen floor." Steffen tells her repeating what he told the cop.

"Do you remember anything else?" She asks.

"There was blood pooling around her I don't know where it was coming from or even if she's still bleeding or not!" Steffen rushes out.

The nurse nods her head, "Is there anything else we should know?" She asks.

Steffen shakes his head and the nurse starts to head back into the room. "Wait," He states and the nurse turn her head towards him, "She's seven months pregnant." He says. Blood drains from her face as she registers what Steffen just said.

She rushes back into the room with Steffen hot on her heels. The nurse tells everyone that she is pregnant and is bleeding from somewhere. Another nurse exclaims that after a head to toe assessment they found bleeding is coming from her vagina. A nurse takes charge and orders everyone out of the room except himself, another nurse, and the doctor.

Steffen waits outside his wife's room, he is in shock. Eventually a nurse gives him a chair for him to wait outside the room. After a few minutes he notices someone coming down the hall and they have an ultrasound machine, they enter the room. A few minutes later they come back out and tell him he can go in the room again.

He enters and spots his wife on the bed. She looks tiny with all kinds of wires and tubes hooked up to her. Finally, after seeing his wife hooked up to two IV's and everything else; he lets his dam break, he rushes over to his wife. He finds a spot on her where he doesn't touch any of the wires or tubes, and he breaks down crying into her. "Baby, you cannot leave me like this, you cannot die on me." Steffen says into his wife. Both the nurses and the doctor leave the room to give him some privacy.

Steffen looks up at the doctor as he enters, then at the clock. He realizes it's been fifteen minutes that he has sat with his silent wife. "What's wrong with her?" Steffen asks the doctor in a voice barely above a whisper.

"We're not sure yet. We got the ultrasound and there was a small tear in her womb…"

"What?" Steffen jumps in interrupting him.

"No, no, the baby is still alive, but if we don't do immediate surgery, then that may cease to be true." The doctor finishes. "So, let the nurses get her ready for surgery and all should be well." Steffen nodded but didn't say anything. He stepped away so the nurses could do their job. When they were done, he gave Marlena a peck on her forehead. They rolled her out of the room, leaving Steffen standing there feeling hopeless.

A nurse came in and led him to a waiting room. Steffen sat down in a chair and waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally, after four hours the surgeon came in. Steffen stood up and looked at the clock it was now. 1 a.m. "Is she okay?" He asked the surgeon anxiously looking back at him.

He nodded an affirmation and Steffen let out a breath he didn't realize he had held. Steffen walked up to the surgeon and gave him a hug.

"What about the baby?" Steffen asks when he let's go.

"I'm afraid she passed before we could get her out of your wife. We tried to open her up to massage her heart, but we were not successful in that regard." The surgeon says with dread in his voice. "We then closed both up. Your wife is in recovery and the baby is in the morgue. Who would you like to see?"

Tears fell down Steffens face as he took in what the surgeon told him. He contemplated it for a second before choosing his baby. The surgeon nodded and said someone would be right behind him to lead Steffen down there.

Steffen followed the nurse, leaving a few steps in between them, to the morgue. When they got there she put in a code and walked over to the steel tables. Steffen spotted his baby, before she even lifted the sheet that was covering his daughter, simply because of the size that showed under the sheet. The nurse folded the sheet down, and carefully picked up the child and laid her in Steffens outstretched arms.

Steffen let the tears fall has he held his stillborn baby in his arms and rocked her. As Steffen held his baby he stared at her face trying to memorize her every feature. After thirty minutes of standing there and admiring his daughter, he gave her back to the nurse. The nurse places her back on the table and Steffen said goodbye to her.

"Please take me to my wife now." Steffen asked the nurse turning away because he couldn't watch as his daughter was once again covered with the sheet. Steffen felt his heart-break a little bit more with each step he took leading away from the morgue.

When they finally arrived in recovery, Steffen thanked the nurse and she left him outside Marlena's room. Steffen opened the door and stepped in. A nurse was trying to wake Marlena up, but wasn't having any luck.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Steffen asked, when she didn't stir, fear was clear in his voice.

"No," The new nurse said, watching as Steffen visibly relaxed, "Nothing is wrong. Patients this early out of surgery usually don't wake up the first few times. This is the first time we have tried to wake her." Steffen nodded. "If there is anything I can, you don't hesitate to ask, okay?" The nurse asked, again Steffen nodded. He was too emotionally drained to say anything at the moment. The nurse left and Steffen took a seat beside his wife and wrapped his hand in hers and waited.

The nurse came in an hour later and Marlena woke up for a few second before falling back into a peaceful slumber. And again thirty minutes the nurse came in and Marlena stayed awake long enough to answer a few questions, like where was she? What year was it? And who was the president? She answered the last two correctly, but she didn't know she was in the hospital. The staff of recovery was pleased with her answers so they sent her out of recovery and to her own room in the hospital.

The next morning Marlena woke up and Steffen rose when he heard sobs coming from his wife's hospital bed. He immediately sat down beside his wife and held her in his arms as she cried. After a few minutes he started crying too and knew he needed to tell his wife the news he hadn't dared to speak out loud as of yet.

"Mar," He said his voice shaking; "You need to know. I have to tell you." Marlena shook her head and cried harder.

"No, don't say it. It makes it real." She said. Steffen nodded and tried to console his wife, although he knew there was no use. They lost their baby last night and nothing but time could heal that wound.


	2. Chapter 1

Riply shivers as she steps out of the shower into the cold bathroom air. Wrapping a towel around her body she tries to avoid looking into the full length mirror hanging on the door but catches a glimpse anyway. She stares at her face. She doesn't think she looks pretty at all so that's why it confuses her that Tyler does what he does to her. She bites her lip and looks away quickly.

She hears the front door slam shut and she tries to gather all her stuff and take them to her room before he can make it up there. However she realizes she fails as the doorknob turns, and Tyler enters the bathroom with her. Riply shakes her head as she tries to rush past him but he grabs her and forcibly shoves her back. "Where do you think you're going?" he questions her. She shakes her head and fights the tears threatening to spill over. Smirking he places his hand on her cheek and strokes it with his thumb, "You're lucky, you know that? No one's ever gonna want you but me!"  He pulls on the towel, but she holds firm until he gives her the look. 'The look' is a threat of 'do what I want now or it will be worse'. He grabs the towel again, shaking with fear, she lets it go. "Good girl, see you can learn." He stares at her naked form and smirks.

He pulls her close and kisses her roughly. She does not return the kiss, but this doesn't deter him. He forces her lips open and shoves his tongue into her mouth. He grips her breasts hard and she sure they will be bruised in the morning. He doesn't pull away as their saliva mixes in her mouth. She doesn't try to push him off her as the last time she did he left her bleeding.

He finally pulls his mouth from hers and moves to her neck. He sucks and bites leaving his mark as plain as day on her neck and collar bone. his hand travel down her body going behind her to grab her ass. he slaps it and she whimpers as it hurt, he just laughs and does it again. one of his hands comes around to the front and he begins to play with her clit. this part she absolutely hates and she tries to fight but knows it futile. he continues to play with it as she lets a tear fall as she feels her body betray her as she gets wet and her knees begin to shake. she has trouble holding herself up.

He senses this and pushes her out of the bathroom and into bedroom. He makes her lay down on the bed, and he pulls his dick out. He strokes it some before grabbing her hand and making her stroke it too. She tries to pull it back, but he is stronger than she is. He uses his other hand to push her legs apart and she feels him use his fingers to open her up some. Soon he is pulling them away and getting on top her, dropping her hand. He enters her quickly not caring how rough he is and she whimpers again. He thrusts in and out of her hard and fast. She is unable to stop the tears from coming now as it hurts. He picks up her hips so they meet with each thrust. He kisses her again as he cums and moans. Still he keeps going until he is completely satisfied and pulls out of her.

This is second worst part. Instead of leaving, he forces her to lay with him as he spoons her. He tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear. "No one will love you like I do" he says. She attempts to get control of her emotions, and she finally she stops the tears only sniffling once in a while.

Ding, she hears. His phone, she guesses. She knows she got it right when she feel him get up and watches as he pulls his pants back on. He leaves without a word. She lays there until she hears a car pull out of the drive way. When she get up, she runs to the toilet and throws up. Her body continues to jerk forward each time until there is nothing left in her stomach and even then she dry heaves. She is crying again at this point as her body finally stops. She sits back wiping at her tears that refuse to stop. She returns to her room and rushes to the closet to curl up in a ball in the back of it. She cries into her knees, and tries to stop the shaking.

When it finally does and she decides she needs to get up her body protests. It aches from being in that position too long. She stands up however and returns to the shower. She turns on the water to scalding as she scrubs her skin until its raw. She washes every inch of her body until it stings to touch any part of it. She gets out and goes to the sink where she brushes her teeth until her gums bleed. She continues to feel his filthy hands all over her body, and resists the urge to run back into the shower.

Entering her room she refuses to look at the bed instead she slowly gets dressed. She is sore everywhere. It feels like she got hit by a bus. She strips her bedding and puts it in the wash. She puts new sheets on and grabs another comforter. As she finishes she hears the front door shut again. She looks at the clock and sees that it's seven fifteen. That means its Mrs. Turner returning home. Mr. Turner will follow in about ten minutes.

The Turners' are nice. Unlike most homes they are not neglected or abused here. They don't interact with her or Tyler much but they aren't mean either so that's a plus. She has been in some bad homes over the years. The Turners' keep the kitchen stocked with food but they don't really care about them. Riply heads downstairs and gets a water from the fridge. Surely enough, not too long after Mrs. Turner, Mr. Turner comes in and passes her. He barely gives her a second glance grunting as he does so. She looks down, avoiding his eyes anyway, and noticing her hands shaking. She needs to get away from Tyler, but she's not sure how to keep him away.

Riply and Tyler met in foster care about a year after she entered it. She had been 5 and her parents had been in a horrible accident that left her an orphan. Anyway she had just been pulled from a house where the foster parents had been selling drugs. She was placed in another home that had three other foster kids living there already. One of those kids was Tyler. He had been 7 and she was 6. They quickly formed a bond when the older kids started to pick on her and he defended her. After that they had become inseparable. When it was found out that the oldest foster brother was making meth, all the kids were pulled and Tyler and Riply refused to be placed in separate homes. They were like true siblings and moved from placement to placement together.

Their relationship began to change around the time he was 11 and she was 10, he had kissed her. When she asked him why he shrugged and said cause he could and they weren't real siblings so it didn't matter. As they grew older he began to do more. the first time he touched her, she had been 12 and he was one day from turning 14. She had screamed but he slapped her and covered her mouth as she beat her. The first time he raped her she was a month from turning 14 and he was 15. She had not screamed that time. She is now 16 and he is 17. She had to tried to get away from him by requesting they not be placed together anymore. The state did so for about a month. He had shown up with her social worker apologizing to her. He explained that, that house was the only place willing to accept him. So Tyler was able to pick up where he left off. She had bled that night. 

Riply heads back to her bedroom and lays down on the bed. She closes her eyes but all she sees is him on top of her again and again. Soon tears form in her eyes again, and she finds herself getting a bag. She throws some clothes into it, as tears run down her face. she climbs into bed again and cries herself to sleep.

Her dream is actually a pleasant one, she is celebrating her fourth birthday party with her parents. She is giggling and laughing as she opens all her presents and they eat cake together. As she goes to take a bite of her cake, it disappears from her hand. She looks around and sees all of her presents vanishing also. When the last one leaves her sight she realizes she can actually still see them, but they are across the room from her. She sees herself and her parents, and she tries to go back over there but finds she can't move. She yells to get their attention. At first they ignore her shouts like they are unable to hear her. Then they turn toward her, and laugh at her. She begins to cry as she falls to her knees. She watches them embrace her younger self until she too turns and she sees its not her. It's Tyler! They are hugging Tyler. "I told you" He says laughing, "No one will love you but me!" "Gross!" Her father sneers. "Ew!" Her mother says turning up her nose. "How could we love something as ugly as you?" she hears her parents say as they begin to laugh at her. They eventually turn their backs to her. She shakes her head and attempts to plead with them but they don't listen.

Riply wakes with a gasp and tears on her face. She wipes them away and wills herself to stop crying. She looks at the clock and it reads 11:23 P.M.. She gets up and places her phone on the bed. She grabs her bag of clothes and then she put her box in it. The box holds al of her greatest possessions; a picture of her and her parents, her moms necklace, that broke years ago, and a small pocket knife that had belonged to her dad. It also held a copy of her birth certificate and about 1000 dollars she had been able to save over the years.

She open her bedroom door. The house is completely silent. She makes her way down the hall and notices Tyler's door is slightly ajar with a light emitting from it. As she gets closer she can see him passed out in front of his tv. She tip toes past his room and a floorboard creaks, she freezes quickly looking at him. He makes a small noise, but doesn't wake up. Sighing with relief she gets down stairs and sees that Mrs. Turner left her purse on the counter. Opening it she finds 200 dollars and she puts that in her pocket she also takes all the lose change from the jar also on the counter. 

She rummages the kitchen for some food. She throws some granola bars in her bag and some oranges with apples as well. She grabs some waters out of the fridge putting those in her bag too. Deciding that's as much as she can carry, she heads for the front door. Stepping outside into the night she glances back and takes in the house once more before shutting the door behind her. Riply doesn't look back again as she makes her way away.


End file.
